


Worth It

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sansaery Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Margaery doesn’t want Sansa to get married.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 6, Queen in the North/Hand of the Queen





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> No angst. Just a shitty fic thrown together in less than 30 minutes.

“I will consider this offer, but before I make a decision I will have to consult my advisors.” Sansa Stark, the queen in the North said.

“Thank you my queen.” The latest suitor said.

Everyone knew that if you wanted the queen, you needed to get through her hand, Lady Margaery Tyrell, first. And that was hard. Even harder than they thought. Margaery would never say yes to any of them, not even if it was the greatest match in the Seven Kingdoms. She firmly believed there was not a match good enough for Sansa (apart from herself, but people did not need to know about that).

“I will go discuss matters now with the hand.” Sansa dismissed herself.

She walked out of the room, with Margaery right at her heels. They walked back to her study, without saying a word. As soon as they were through the door she sighed.

“Marge,” She began. “don’t you think we should at least give someone a chance. People might get suspicious. Besides I need an heir, and it’s not like I can magic one up out of nowhere.”

“But Sansa, if you marry we will not be able to… to be together anymore.” Margaery pleaded her case.

“I guess.” Sansa thought for a moment. “I guess I don’t need an heir that much. There is always a solution.”

Margaery smiled. Every time they discussed this it ended up the same way. Their relationship meant more than an heir or an alliance.

“Gods Sans,” Marge stepped closer to her. “did anyone ever tell you that you look so fucking hot when you’re being a queen?”

Sansa blushed at that, she still wasn’t used to Margaery’s flirting or whatever. Margaery smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

Yes. Definitely more valuable than anything else in the world. Margaery was her world.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.  
This was terrible. I had swimming till late, and I watched Jon Snow compilations of ‘she’s muh qween’ and ‘I duhn wann et’. It was rushed and badly written.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
